


Beyond the Action: The Eeriness

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Green Belt, Horror, Team Dynamics, Thriller, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Artemis runs into a ghost at Mount Justice.
Series: Beyond the Action [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Kudos: 6
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman)





	Beyond the Action: The Eeriness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans and Young Justice. This is written for the forth round of Write to Rank 2. The goal was to write a story between 1-1.5k of the horror and action genre, but also written in first person using active voice as much as possible. Raven is a part of the team - due to the Teen Titans being a precursor before this - so Miss Martian is not.

I thought I knew every member of the team.

After all, everybody knows about Robin. Robin opened up the opportunity for becoming the protégée of one of the major superheroes for many young heroes and heroines, including myself. Of course, the previous protégée of my mentor – Speedy – rejected membership on the team. As for Aqualad and Kid Flash, they appeared on television beside their mentors. I met Superboy – the clone of Superman – upon joining the team.

The shadows hid a member of the team I'd not yet met.

The school bell rang bringing relief that the school day finished. Another student stopped me in the halls, asking me what my plans for the weekend were. I couldn't explain my plans involved fighting crime which meant I couldn't let them know I planned on spending the weekend at Mount Justice. Deep down I wanted in the long run for the team to accept me as a member. Looking back, I felt desperate at the time for such acceptance.

I discovered the cave hidden inside of Mount Justice was empty, or so I thought.

I walked into the den area looking for the other members of the team. A silence hung over the room when I entered. Superboy normally sat in front of the television listening to static on the television. I turned on the television and sat down on the couch, waiting for the others to show up or for something – anything – to happen.

Something happened.

The television screen flickered slightly. I felt a chill run down my spine. My head turned and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow. When I turned further, I thought I imagined thinks.

A voice spoke from nearby. "Hello."

My body tensed, my head turning towards the sound. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shadow again. The day I first joined the team, Robin and Kid Flash recounted the story regarding why the Justice League abandoned Mount Justice; a ghost apparently haunted the place. I didn't believe them, but for some reason, Superboy did believe the ghost story the two told. "Oh. It's real. I've seen it."

In the back of my mind, I recollected the surprised looks on Kid Flash and Robin's faces. I recollected how Robin turned and looked at me, his facial features changing from surprise to that big grin of his. "See. Even SB knows the ghost is real." I'd joined the team only a few days ago, so I remembered all of that quite vividly, yet I couldn't deny the chill which kept running down my spine.

I reacted.

I ran.

"Don't run away," the voice said.

I headed towards the exit at first. Obviously, I didn't think of what I should do in the given situation, given the fact I felt afraid – very afraid. Taking a deep breath, I appeared around the corner of a wall back towards the den area when I saw the shadow more clearly. The shadow slowly grew bigger and bigger, getting closer. Taking a deep breath, I pushed the fear aside, realizing I needed to do something. After all, the team gave me a chance to belong somewhere.

I still headed away from the room, yet I didn't think about escaping. Instead, thought about how I might counter the ghost which followed me. "Don't be silly Artemis. There are no such things as ghosts." Which meant there was something else there, haunting the halls. "Since you know every member of the team, that means someone must have intruded upon the mountain. You've got to figure _something_ out."

Of course, the alarm didn't go off. The fact the alarm didn't go off definitely bothered me, yet I didn't hesitate in retrieving my bow, wishing in the back of my head I'd not dressed in my civilian clothing. The sound of the door rattling made me turn my head, my eyes widening. Quickly, I opened up the air vent and climbed in. Mentally, I cursed myself for not facing the person haunting the halls of the mountain head-on, yet I wanted a place that proved advantageous to me.

I couldn't think of one while I climbed through the vents.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to think. I heard the computer go off, indicating the entrance of Robin and Kid Flash. Having just arrived, the two remained unaware of the stranger haunting the hallways. I found myself crawling back towards the den area, cursing as I did. I heard voices. Specifically, I heard Kid Flash and Robin and...

I recognized the third voice as the voice which attempted speaking to me – the voice I ran from.

I heard the voices yet didn't pay attention to what the voices said. The fear I felt remained pronounced in the back of my mind while my heartbeat quickly. I swallowed, feeling the chills running now through my entire body. The guys didn't know the trouble in the room with them, yet something in my mind felt the person placed quite the spell on the two for neither to notice a stranger in their midst. I swallowed again, knowing I would need to act.

Using my feet, I kicked the metal air vent and dropped down to the floor, my bow pointed right at...

"Artemis!" Kid Flash's hands shot up into the air in surrender, surprised I dropped in on them unexpectedly. "What did I do this time?"

My eyes widened, looking around the room. Robin sat on the back of the couch, balancing like he usually did, one of his eyebrows shooting up while a girl dressed in shadowy clothing stood nearby – the stranger. He cleared his throat. "Um, Artemis. Are you okay?"

"She thinks she saw a ghost," the girl said.

"I did not!" Yet, I didn't understand why neither reacted to the girl as if she shouldn't be there.

Except, Robin did react, glaring at the girl. "Raven."

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't pretend to be a ghost?"

"I did no such thing," the girl said. "Not my fault she mistook me for a ghost when I tried introducing myself.

I felt shivers run down my spine. Robin turned towards me, pointing to the girl. "Artemis, meet Raven. Her mentor took her on a mission, so you didn't meet her the day you joined. Sorry about that.

Apparently, I didn't know every member of the team.

Superboy walked in. "What's going on?"

"Artemis mistook Raven for a ghost," Kid Flash blurted out. "Of course, there are no ghosts."

"What do you mean. I definitely saw a ghost when I first got here. Raven hadn't yet joined," Superboy said.

More shivers ran down my spine.


End file.
